Shuffle
by Seiffer
Summary: Random short stories—AoKise. Tentang bagaimana Aomine Daiki tidak bisa melepaskan Kise Ryouta dari pikirannya.


**********Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Characters: **Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta  
**Warning:** Mild Boys Love  
**Rate:** T

* * *

**Shuffle**

* * *

**Fourteen.**

Saat itu, Aomine Daiki_, _empat belas tahun_, _masih tidak mengerti kenapa bulu mata Kise yang panjang_—_lentik menyentuh wajah ketika ia memejamkan mata_—_terlihat lebih menakjubkan daripada foto wanita setengah telanjang yang berpose nakal dalam majalah khusus pria di tangannya.

Mereka berdua kadang menaiki kereta yang sama sepulang latihan. _Rush hour_ sudah lama berlalu. Para komuter meninggalkan gerbong yang suram bertaburan sampah untuk beberapa pegawai kantoran pemabuk, sekelompok anak muda hedonis dan sepasang atlet basket yang kelelahan.**  
**

Aomine biasanya tertidur lebih dahulu, dengan majalah semi vulgar yang menutupi wajahnya dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Lalu di tengah-tengah cerita serunya (tidak pernah lepas dari basket jika bersama Aomine) Kise akan menyadari berkurangnya respon dari lawan bicaranya. Beberapa detik kemudian, gerutuan Kise mengalun tanpa pendengar, berkeluh mengenai Aomine-_cchi_ yang begitu tega meninggalkannya tidur.

Terlepas dari reluktansi yang ditunjukkan, _Small Forward Kiseki no Sedai_ itu tidak pernah gagal membangunkan Aomine sebelum kereta benar-benar berhenti di stasiun tempat _partner_-nya turun.

(Aomine bertanya-tanya apakah Kise tidak pernah memikirkan metode membangunkan yang lebih elusif namun efektif daripada tendangan di kaki atau tamparan di pipi.)

Tidak sering, tetapi ada juga saatnya ketika Aomine bersedia melupakan kepala _blonde_ yang terantuk-antuk menyakiti bahunya, tatapan seram wanita genit yang duduk di hadapannya dan nyanyian pemabuk tua di gerbong sebelah untuk ditukar dengan ekspresi bangun tidur Kise yang tidak bisa dinilai dengan apapun.

Rambut pirangnya terjerat kasus berantakan akut dan Aomine tidak mampu untuk tidak mengulas senyum terhadap, "Terima kasih, Aomine-_cchi._" yang digumamkan Kise dengan grogi ketika Aomine membantu Kise menemukan jejak kakinya di atas _platform_.

(Kemudian satu ucapan lagi ketika Aomine melepasnya tepat di depan rumah.)

Aomine tidak pernah menyebutkan kepada Kise_—_yang tampak tidak menyadari_—_bahwa ia sengaja melewatkan stasiunnya sendiri malam itu.

.

.

.

**Pulse Thief.**

"Aomine-_cchi_! Aomine-_cchiii_!"**  
**

Kali ini Kise sudah memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk mengusik sesi tidur siang Aomine.

Karena, cuaca saat itu sangat sempurna.

Sedikit berawan, namun bebas dari ancaman hujan. Sebagian besar panas matahari terserap oleh tebalnya mega dan angin sejuk mengalir dengan lembut. Aomine tidak akan meninggalkan kesempatan langka ini begitu saja. Jadi, ia hanya merespon dengan mengerutkan kening, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kembali ke alam mimpinya yang nyaman.

Usaha yang kemudian ia sadari sebagai perbuatan sia-sia, karena teriakan "Aomine-_cchi_!" terus menyerangnya tanpa henti. _Ace Scorer Teikou_ itu menghela nafas pasrah sebelum menarik tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah tangga untuk menyambut air muka berseri-seri Kise dengan wajah masamnya.

"Aah... sudah kuduga, Aomine-_cchi_ ada di sini. Akashi-_cchi_ ingin bertemu dengan kita semua," Kise mengabarkan, "katanya... ada yang ingin dibicarakan untuk _sparing_ nanti sore."

Aomine menghela nafas sekali lagi, kembali merebahkan diri, "Tidak bisakah aku meminjam catatanmu saja?" Kedua telapak tangannya bertaut di belakang kepala, bertindak sebagai bantal.

"Aomine-_cchi_! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan!" sebuah jari telunjuk terangkat ke wajahnya, "Apa kau lupa bahwa_—_"

Kalimatnya mendadak terhenti. Kise terdiam.

"Bahwa?" Aomine bertanya ketika Kise belum juga meneruskan.

_"__—_bahwa perintah Akashi-cchi adalah absolut." Kise lalu berkata dengan suara rendah yang dibuat-buat, menirukan mimik dan cara bicara Akashi.

Aomine tergelak melihat tiruan menyedihkan dari kapten mereka itu. Kise ikut tertawa bersamanya._  
_

Aomine kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit biru di atas mereka ketika tawanya akhirnya reda, "Sebentar lagi aku menyusul. Katakan itu pada Akashi. Kau pergilah duluan, Kise."

Kise tidak bergerak, hanya mengikuti pandangan Aomine dan tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Aomine-_cchi_ sangat menyukainya."

"Hmm? Menyukai apa?"

"Tempat tinggi dimana kau bisa melihat langit biru yang begitu luas dan burung-burung yang terbang bebas."

"Jangan lupa matahari."

"Ya, dan juga matahari."

Kise belum juga pergi. Aomine mulai berpikir bahwa Kise menyukai semua menu latihan tambahan yang Akashi berikan sebagai hukuman bagi orang-orang yang terlambat datang ke setiap pertemuan mereka. Aomine berniat untuk memperingatkan Kise ketika rekannya kembali bersuara, "_Nee_, Aomine-_cchi_..."

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kise, dan cepatlah pergi atau Akashi akan menggandakan porsi latihanmu, _lagi_, karena kau telat."

"Kau tahu? Kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang pemain basket profesional, aku ingin menjadi seorang pilot."

Kedua alis Aomine terangkat mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba Kise.

"Aku akan menjadi salah satu pilot terbaik yang dimiliki Jepang... dengan begitu, aku bisa membawa Aomine-_cchi_ terbang ke tempat manapun yang kau mau."

Sampai saat ini, Aomine belum bisa menentukan, apa yang membuat jantungnya memutuskan untuk bermain dengan tempo _Allegro _di dadanya_._ Cahaya keemasan sinar matahari yang berangsur keluar dari persembunyiannya, atau wajah Kise yang begitu serius saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

**Faux Romantics.**

"Aku akan berhenti mengagumi Aomine-_cchi_."

Mungkin itu adalah kalimat terburuk yang pernah Aomine Daiki dengar keluar dari mulut seorang Kise Ryouta.

Lebih buruk daripada, _"Aomine-cchi... lihat memar di wajahku ini... padahal besok ada pemotretan."_ Dan hanya beberapa tingkat di bawah, _"Lihat Aomine-cchi! Yuka-chan yang kau bilang imut dan berdada besar itu mengirimiku ucapan selamat bertanding!"_

Karena tidak seharusnya Kise berwajah seperti itu ketika ia berbicara.

Tidak seharusnya Kise menuturkan deklarasi penuh resolusi disertai ekspresi yang membohongi setiap sudut wajahnya. Karena, tidak seharusnya jarak terbentang begitu jauh dan sunyi di antara mereka.

Ini bukan Kise.

Kise dalam ingatan Aomine adalah wajah ceria dengan senyum brilian yang selalu berseru, "_Nice shot_, Aomine-_cchi_!" Setiap kali Aomine memasukkan _Dunk_, _Alley-oop,_ atau _Formless Shot_ andalannya. Kemudian tangan Kise akan mendarat di rambut pendek Aomine, dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan tidak pernah kasar walaupun terus didera goresan bola basket dan tetesan keringat.

"Tubuh adalah aset utama seorang model. Kupikir aku telah merawat milikku dengan baik. Tidakkah kau pikir begitu, Aomine-_cchi_?"

(Kise tahu Aomine akan selalu mendukung pernyataan penuh percaya diri itu kapan saja.)

Karena sesungguhnya, Aomine merindukan semuanya.

Ekspresi penuh vitalitas Kise yang tidak pernah luntur bahkan setelah Aomine mengalahkannya berulang kali dalam _one-on-one._ Decit sepatu mereka, _Nike Air Jordan VI_ hitam beradu kontras dengan _New Balance 891_ putih, berdansa di _gymnasium_ yang kosong.

Tidak lupa dentum repetitif bola basket dari ritme _dribble_ milik Kise.

Aomine tidak bisa_—_tidak ingin_—_melepaskan _image_ sempurna itu dari kepalanya. Sama seperti bagian dalam dirinya yang tidak ingin Kise berhenti mengaguminya.

Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, Aomine selalu tahu bahwa hari ini akan tiba. Mungkin, tanpa sadar Aomine juga mengharapkannya. Sejak ia menyadari seberapa besar potensi Kise. Bakat menirunya bisa dikembangkan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu yang juga disadari oleh Kise.

"Kalau terus mengagumi, aku tidak akan bisa melampaui."

Suatu hari, Kise akan menyingkirkan penghalang yang mengikatnya kemudian terbang bebas ke udara.

Aomine tidak bisa meraih tangannya lagi.

.

.

.**  
**

**Breathe In/Out.**

_Winter Cup_ kedua di masa SMU mereka adalah kali pertama Kise mencium Aomine.

Saat itu Aomine berpikir kenapa hawa di ruang ganti yang kini ditinggalkan dengan pencahayaan seadanya mampu membuatnya berkeringat walaupun di luar sedang turun salju. Aroma _testosterone,_ bercampur dengan wangi samar dari _deodorant_ milik Kise, melekat di udara.

Ingatan Aomine akan hasil pertandingan _Touou_ kali ini pun tidak lebih baik dari sebuah mimpi singkat di siang bolong.

Mungkin dia kalah. Kalah di semifinal dari Kaijō. Kalah dari Kise.

Aomine harus berhenti membiarkan Kise mengalahkannya.

(Seperti saat ini.)

Aomine mendorong tubuh Kise ke deretan _locker_ di belakangnya dan Aomine bisa merasakan Kise menggerutu ketika suara metal yang saling beradu bergema dalam ruangan.

Permainan kasar bukanlah favorit Kise. Sayangnya, bagi Kise, Aomine menyukainya.

Tidak sulit menyeret tubuh Kise untuk berada dalam posisi apapun yang Aomine inginkan, karena walaupun mereka berdua sama-sama berstatus sebagai olahragawan terlatih, belum saatnya Aomine yang bermain sejak masa Sekolah Dasar kalah oleh Kise yang membagi waktu basketnya dengan _modelling_.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_..." Kise mendorongnya menjauh untuk mendapatkan oksigen tambahan. Aomine menangkap pergelangan tangan _partner_-nya. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang bebas memainkan tindikan di telinga kiri Kise.

Nafas mereka menderu. Kening saling beradu.

"Aomine-_cchi_?" Kise mengulangi dan Aomine berdecak kesal.

"Panggilan itu terdengar konyol dalam situasi seperti ini," Aomine berkata sebelum menarik wajah Kise mendekati dirinya, "Tidakkah kau pikir begitu... Ryouta?"

Kise tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan di akhir. Bibirnya mulai menutup kembali jarak di antara mereka, "Jadi... tempatmu atau tempatku... Daiki?"

Aomine menyeringai sebagai jawaban.

Aksinya kemudian mengalahkan makna semua kata.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: **He-Hello! Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Kurobas. Walaupun sebenernya ini cuma kumpulan cerita pendek random yang terlintas waktu saya baca manga-nya... hehehe. Mudah-mudahan bisa cukup menghibur para fans AoKise diluar sana. Kritik, saran atau komentarnya selalu saya tunggu.

Terima kasih!

Cheers,  
**Sei**


End file.
